


Shintaro's Babysitting Nightmare

by Legato_Staccato



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - High School, Babysitting, Crybaby Kousuke, Cute Kids, Cutesy kiddy romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Mary, Innocent Haruka, Inspired by Art, Mekakiddy Dan, Mentions of Hiyori, Poor Shintaro, Shintaro has a crush on Ayano, Shuuya: #naughy4life, Sidu, Takane is Boss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsubomi: Tiny but Mighty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legato_Staccato/pseuds/Legato_Staccato
Summary: Shintaro Kisaragi’s struggle is real. As if chasing the girl of his dreams and being a high school student wasn’t hard enough… but now, he also has to look after 8 little brats?!Inspired by Sidu art!





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! Sorry we haven't written anything in a while. School and our natural laziness took over, please forgive us! Anyway, this is our first work with chapters! It was inspired by a piece of art by the INCREDIBLE SIDU, WHO DESERVES ALL HONOR AND LOVE. This has been pretty fun to write, we hope you enjoy!

It all started with a job. 

A job and a girl. 

Ok, so maybe it was more for the girl than the actual job, because who really wants to babysit a bunch of brats? Who in their right mind would sign up for that hell of a job?

If only he weren’t so obsessed with Ayano Tateyama. 

She just had to be so sweet, so cute, so amazing. He couldn’t help developing a crush on her. 

Ayano was incredibly popular at school, so Shintaro could never hope to get close to her there, where she was always swarmed by students and teachers alike. He needed a new plan. 

Thus, when he heard that she was going to be a babysitter at Kagerou Daycare, he signed up for the same shift. 

His mistake. 

“You’re so good with the children, Shintaro! They really seem to love you!”

A sweet, melodious voice broke Shintaro out of his thoughts. 

Ayano Tateyama sat on a rocking chair, grinning at him while holding onto a placid looking toddler with… was that green hair??

“Ha, you really think so?” Shintaro couldn’t help blushing at the praise. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. 

“Sure!” Ayano smiled, nearly causing a certain high school boy to go into cardiac arrest. “The kids are all over you!”

Well, that much was true at least. 

Shintaro plucked a sulky looking kid with pigtails from his left foot and quickly deposited her next to another boy with a distinctive birthmark under his eye, who happened to be clinging to his right. In his arms, Shintaro held a sobbing baby with a yellow clip to hold back his silky black hair. The student was also in serious danger of suffocation - the fluffy white haired girl clung to his neck in a death grip. Shintaro managed to pry her off using both hands. It was harder than he expected. 

“Get off of me please, I might need that leg … Marry, I beg of you, my windpipe is collap— SHUUYA DON’T YOU DARE—!”

The boy in question quickly dropped his sharpie and sped away from Shintaro’s unsuspecting phone with an evil cackle. 

Ayano couldn’t help laughing again. She gently placed the green haired girl (who looked slightly sulky at the abandonment) on the ground and began to help Shintaro remove random children from his body. 

“THANK YOU,” Shintaro sighed as Marry, the fluffy haired girl, was plucked from his throat. “I thought I was gonna die.”

“We can’t have that happening!” Ayano gasped in horror. Shintaro couldn’t tell if she was faking it or not. “It’s only your first week!”

“I must admit though,” the girl went on as she scooped the black haired boy from Shintaro’s arms. “You’ve adapted to this much faster than any other of the previous hires! You’ve lasted the longest as well!”

“Really?” Shintaro chuckled sheepishly. He blushed lightly at the girl in front of him. Ayano nodded vigorously. 

“Yeah! The last guy only lasted 2 hours before being sent to the hospital!”

Oh, what had Shintaro Kisaragi gotten himself into?


	2. Kido Tsubomi

If Shintaro had to choose a favorite, it would arguably have to be Kido Tsubomi.

She was a quiet, calm child. She never caused trouble for the poor high school student. Seemingly mature for a 4 year old, Tsubomi would even help control the other kids, often keeping the troublemakers in check. 

Said troublemakers being Kano Shuuya and Kano Shuuya only. 

Shintaro had grown to hate that squeaky giggle, shudder at that wide smirk of the four-year-old boy. The same age as Tsubomi, yet so much worse. 

He sure was lucky Tsubomi had no hesitation when it came to violence. 

That girl could beat Shuuya to a pulp before he could even think about it. 

Unfortunately, Shuuya was tricky enough to know this and often used underhanded methods to prevent that. 

“Tsubomi-Chan~~” Shuuya’s squeaky voice called out to the girl, who sat playing in the sandpit.

“Don’t call me that,” the girl grumbled, ignoring the blonde and continuing on her sand castle. Her clumsy hands beat roughly into the sand, sending out dust and grit into Shintaro’s face. 

Ignoring the hacking of their supervisor, Shuuya stuck out a clenched hand to Tsubomi. 

“This for you!” He grinned. In his hand, Shuuya held a single white flower bud. 

“What is it?”

“It’s a pretty flower bud!” Shuuya went on undeterred. “For you. It’s pretty like you!”

“Oh.” Tsubomi looked down at her sand castle. Shintaro could see her chubby cheeks getting redder with each second.

“Thank you.” Much to his surprise, Shintaro watched as Tsubomi’s shy hand snuck up and gently took the flower. She carefully tucked her green hair behind her ear with the stem, taking care not to damage the bud. Shintaro had to refrain from cooing - the whole scene was rather endearing. 

After she was done, Shuuya quickly grabbed her hand. “C’mon, let’s play together!”

“O-ok.” Tsubomi gave a small smile. “What should we play?”

“Let’s see who can hit Shintaro with the most sand!”

Damn brats, the both of them.


	3. Seto Kousuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Lea here!  
> So for this fic, we’re planning of having the chapters be a bit shorter. Not only is it easier for us to manage, but it’s also kinda fun! This our first really drabble-esque work, and we’re liking the length. As a result, we will upload more frequently (hopefully).
> 
> We hope you don’t mind! But it is what is best for us the authors.

Seto Kousuke was the biggest cry baby Shintaro had ever met. 

Sure, he was only four, but man, the kid couldn’t go five seconds without bursting out in tears. 

“Waaaah!! Shuuya stole my snack!” 

“Waaaaah!! Takane pushed me!”

“Waaaaaah!! Tsubomi took my toys!”

But although Shintaro was annoyed by the boy’s constant wailing, he also felt a sort of responsibility to protect him. Kousuke was an easy target, and Shintaro pitied him. 

(The kid kinda reminded Shintaro of himself.)

“Waaaah!” a familiar cry sounded through the room. Little Kousuke sat on the floor, one tiny fist rubbing his eyes and the other pointing accusingly at Enemoto Takane. 

“Oh, grow up, Kousuke!” Takane was saying, her lip jutting out in a pout. “You’re such a big baby!”

Kousuke let out a giant sob. 

Shintaro walked toward the scene. “What happened here?”

“Takane took my yellow pin!” the black-haired boy wailed. 

“He looks like a girl wearing this silly thing!” Takane protested, holding up the dandelion-colored hair clip with disgust. 

Shintaro spotted Ayano watching them out of the corner of his eye. This was his chance to prove himself! He just had to play it cool. He had to be patient and mature, act like a great big brother figure. 

“Now Takane,” he chided. “That wasn’t very nice of you. I understand you just want to help Kousuke, but please consider his feelings, okay?”

There, that was pretty smooth. Shintaro resisted the urge to grin at his success. He hoped Ayano saw. 

“But he looks like a girl!” Takane insisted. “Don’t you think so?”

Yes. Yes, Shintaro did think so. But no way he would tell that to the kids, much less with Ayano a few feet away. 

“No, not at all.” he said aloud. 

“Liar!” Takane screeched, seeing through him immediately. “Liar, liar, pants on FIRE!”

With the word “fire” she delivered a sound kick to Shintaro’s left shin. Then she ran around, her small feet moving surprisingly fast, telling all of the other toddlers, “Shinatwo lied! Shintawo’s a liar! He’s a baaaaad example!” as she shook her chubby fists in his direction. 

The high schooler collapsed in silent pain, clutching the leg that the girl had kicked so harshly. Yep, he was Shin-taro, with shins that could be destroyed by small children in seconds. 

He seriously hoped Ayano hadn’t seen. 

“Sh-shintawo…” a little voice ventured. 

Shintaro looked down. Kousuke tottered forward and gave his leg a hug. 

“Sowy, Shintawo. This is Kousuke’s fault. Kousuke is sowy.” he sniffled. 

Shintaro sighed and patted the boy’s head. “It’s not your fault, Kousuke. Don’t worry about me. I’m big and strong, you see?” he made a muscle with his arm. It was about the same size as a noodle, but Kousuke didn’t seem to notice. 

“Okay,” he rubbed the tears from his eyes and gave Shintaro’s leg another squeeze. 

Sweet, wasn’t it?

Except for the fact that Shintaro’s leg was still on fire. 

And that that happened to be the leg Kousuke was clutching tightly. 

A truly darling event.


	4. Kano Shuuya

If the apocalypse were ever to occur and Shintaro was locked in the daycare with a bunch of kids and his crush, his first action would be to offer up Kano Shuuya.

Hey, sacrifices need to be made in times of distress, right?

Especially if said sacrifice was the cause of stress, gray hair, and an inevitable early death in Shintaro’s life. 

So maybe not the last one, but the teenager swore he found a gray hair last week. 

“Shintarooooooo-kun~,” came a distinctive high voice. Shintaro groaned internally and subjected himself to whatever torture was about to occur. At least Ayano wasn’t around today. She was out getting groceries for snack time. 

It was kinda touching that she trusted him enough. Shintaro was determined not to screw things up or do something like set the daycare on fire by the time she got back. 

“Shintaro-kun?” A tug on his sleeve broke Shintaro out of his thoughts. 

“Yes Shuuya?” Shintaro gave a pained smile. 

Kano Shuuya looked up at Shintaro with wide, innocent eyes (fake, the teenager was sure) and smiled. 

“I left my truck outside during recess. Can I go get it?”

Shintaro immediately felt suspicious. This wasn’t the first time the brat had pulled something like this. The last time Shuuya has asked to go outside at a time that wasn’t recess, the brat had somehow managed to get over the fence surrounding the daycare playground. They had found him down by the street, trying to convince perplexed pedestrians that he had run away from an alien spaceship. 

In other words, there was no way in hell Shintaro was letting Kano Shuuya outside again. 

“Why don’t you stay here, Shuuya? I can go get it for you, so you can stay inside and nap like the others.” There, that seemed safe. Like how a responsible supervisor would respond. And it thwarted whatever devious little plan that demon had cooked up. 

“Ok!” Shuuya gave a wide grin that looked more like a smirk. It set Shintaro’s teeth on edge. 

“Alright.” Shintaro stood up and dusted himself off. “I’ll go and get it then.”

Shintaro weaved his way around the napping children before heading out the door. Once outside, he grabbed the doorstop and shoved it into the frame in order to prevent getting locked out. Shintaro walked around the playground, all the while looking for Shuuya’s damn truck. 

“Where did that kid leave his toy? Damn brat, needs to be more careful with his belongings. When I was his age-“

Shintaro’s rant was cut short with a loud bang. He whipped around just in time to see the daycare door slam shut. 

And Shuuya, holding a toy fire truck, was smiling and waving from the other side. 

…

Kido Tsubomi was in the middle of a pleasant dream about cats and rainbows when she was rudely awoken by a loud bang and the bright flash of lights. 

Around her, the sleepy toddlers of Kagerou Daycare began to wake up, rubbing their eyes and yawning away their sleep. 

“Wake up citizens!!” A loud cry echoed through the building. Shuuya stood on top of a craft table, wearing the plastic crown from the dress up bin and waving a strange device like a scepter. 

“Shuuya?” Tsubomi frowned and looked up at her friend. “What are you doing?”

“Tsubomi!” Shuuya gave a toothy grin and offered a hand to the green haired toddler. “Stand here! You can play queen!”

Confused, but a bit pleased, Tsubomi did so and stood up on the table with Shuuya. 

“Listen citizens! Shintaro-kun went after Ayano nee-chan to give her a kissy. And he said we could play with his phone!!” Shuuya triumphantly lifted the phone into the air. All around him, the toddlers cheered and screamed in delight. 

“Does anybody know his password?” Shuuya called out, still waving Shintaro’s phone in the air. 

“I do!” Takane raised her hand. “It’s 0815!!”

“It’s unlocked!” Shuuya cried.

“Yay!!!!” The toddlers of Kagerou Daycare cheered. 

“I wanna play Cut the Rope!”

“Angry Birds!”

“No, Candy Crush!”

“Let’s take pictures!”

“Or look at his browsing history!”

“I know!” Shuuya interrupted the squabbling youngsters. “Let’s do all of it!”

“Yeah!!”

…

“OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!!” Shintaro pounded his fists into the door, desperately trying to catch someone’s attention. It didn’t occur to him at the time, that even if one of the kids did hear his cries and actually wanted to help him, they wouldn’t be able to reach the door handle anyway. 

Shintaro sighed in frustration. This was just great. The first time Ayano had trusted him to watch the kids and he had screwed it up. She would never like him now!

“These damn brats!” Shintaro gave the door a lasting kick before sliding to the ground with a sob.

“Shintaro-kun? What are you doing out here?”

Shintaro whipped around to see Ayano holding onto several grocery bags of fruit snacks and pretzels.

“A-Ayano!”

“Why are you cursing at our door?’ The girl stared at the high school boy curiously. 

“I-It was - I mean, I just, I got locked out.”

Ayano just stared.

“It was Shuuya,” Shintaro added pitifully.

“I should’ve known!” Ayano giggled charmingly, much to Shintaro’s surprise. “You must’ve been shocked! Poor Shintaro-kun!”

Ayano gently set down her grocery bags and hugged Shintaro’s head. “There, there.” Shintaro thought his face was going to combust.

“You know, it’s ok to curse every once in a while. It actually gets out a lot of stress. I do it sometimes too when I get very frustrated with the children.” Ayano went on.

“Really? What do you say?”

Ayano let Shintaro out of her embrace and crouched down to look him straight in the eye.

“I like to call them mini motherfuckers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Ayano has the foulest mouth of all


	5. Kozakura Marry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but we're back on a streak! Sorry for being gone so long UWU we're trying to get better at posting more frequently!

Shintaro began his day by tripping over a ball of fluff named Kozakura Marry. 

At first, he didn’t realize that the white fuzzy thing he stepped on was Marry’s hair, but hey, who would have guessed that a poofy ball was actually a child? It didn’t even look human!

“Owie!” a little voice squealed. “That hurted!”

“MARRY ARE YOU OKAY?!” A certain dark haired toddler rushed over, stepping over and onto Shintaro’s bruised body. Kousuke Seto helped Marry to her feet, fluttering about anxiously. 

“Shintaro hurted me!” Marry glared and pointed accusingly at the offending teen. 

Shintaro’s signature nickname for the white haired girl was “Medusa.” The girl had a stare that could freaking turn a grown man to stone. Even Kano Shuuya froze up when Marry fixed him with her pouty look and fierce eyes. 

However, Ayano was convinced that she was the most angelic baby ever. An innocent lamb who could do no harm. Marry was doted on and spoiled left and right by the high school girl. She lived like a queen in the daycare.

That being said, she got away with a lot of shit.

And it didn’t help that the crybaby Kousuke had the biggest crush on her. He practically worshipped the ground she walked on, Shintaro thought to himself as he watched Kousuke take off his jacket and place it over Marry like a protective shield

“Apologize to Marry, Shintawo!” Kousuke demanded, stamping his size 5 light up sneaker on the ground. “You hurted her!”

“I hurted her?” Shintaro gaped in disbelief. “She hurted me! Look at this!” Shintaro displayed the blue-turning-black bruise on his forearm. 

Much to the teenager’s surprise, Marry looked at it closely with intrigue. She stared at it for a few seconds, as if admiring the shade of blue. Then she brought up a singular chubby finger and gave it a good poke.

“MothERFU-” Shintaro collapsed on the ground, holding his arm in pain. Goddamn for a four year old that girl had some dragon claws for fingernails. Shintaro was sure he was bleeding.

“What’s going on here?”

That oh-so-sweet voice brought Shintaro out of his world of pain and he looked up to see Ayano standing over him. He quickly scrambled to his feet and tried to think of a good explanation.

“I-I just tripped over Marry here.” The teenage boy motioned to the floor where Marry sat, still pouting but with a satisfied gleam in her eyes. 

“Aw you poor thing! Are you alright?”

Shintaro blushed, pleased that Ayano cared about him so much. He downcast his eyes so she wouldn’t see his happy expression. “I-I’m alright, don’t worry about m-”

“Sorry Shintaro, were you saying something?”

Shintaro looked up to see Ayano holding onto Marry and patting her back soothingly. Marry looked very pleased as Ayano continued to rock her back and forth gently. Kousuke stood behind her, helping hold up Marry’s long and fluffy hair. She looked like a literal queen as little Kousuke struggled to hold her hair up and keep it from dragging.

“Marry is very delicate, and easily influenced,” Ayano went on to say, a gentle smile illuminating her features. “I’m sorry if I seem to pay more attention to her than you. I just feel she needs protecting, you know?”

“No, no trouble at all!” Shintaro was quick to reassure his crush. “I’m fine after all, this little troublemaker probably just needs a quick nap that’s all.”

Shintaro gave an awkward laugh and patted Marry on the head. Marry, obviously disgruntled, glared at Shintaro from behind her bangs.

“Get youw fucking hands off me.”

 

After that day, the daycare had to begin a swear jar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just feel like even though she's so cute and innocent, young Marry definitely had a badass side so this was pretty fun to write.
> 
> Shintaro is definitely the one who accidentally taught her all the swear words.
> 
> Please comment and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos!


End file.
